1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for moving objects and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus for grasping odd-shaped objects to relocate the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Landscaping and building materials can be oddly shaped, awkward and heavy. Objects may be piled together. It is often difficult to remove individual objects of a pile without disturbing other objects in the pile. Equipment may also be damaged in the process of moving objects from one location to another location. An object itself may be damaged in the process of being moved. It is also difficult to place objects precisely where desired.
Various devices have been developed over the years to more effectively move objects, such as landscaping and building materials. Some representative examples of such prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,704 to Pilch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,925 to Bernad et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,409 to Hinders et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,567 to Lull, U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,210 to Everson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,628 to Jankowski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,494 to Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,896 to Freebery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,062 to Bare and PCT CH89/00027 to Ruf. While these prior art devices may be satisfactory in operation under the specific conditions for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide an effective solution for the problems at hand.
Consequently, a need still exists for an apparatus which provides a solution to the aforementioned problems in the prior art without introducing new problems in place thereof.
The present invention provides an apparatus for grasping odd-shaped objects designed to satisfy the aforementioned need. The object grasping apparatus of the present invention is preferably provided as an attachment for fitting to a material handling vehicle which allows an operator of the vehicle to remove an individual object from a pile without disturbing other objects in the pile. The apparatus can be used to move individual objects without damaging equipment or the object itself. The apparatus allows for easy relocation and placement of objects precisely where desired.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus for grasping odd-shaped objects which comprises: (a) an elongated upright main frame having opposite upper and lower ends, the main frame being attachable to a material handling vehicle for maneuvering the main frame between different heights and locations by operation of the material handling vehicle; (b) a support member mounted to the main frame adjacent to the lower end thereof and being adapted for engaging an edge of an object; (c) an arm member mounted to the main frame adjacent to the upper end thereof so as to undergo pivotal movement relative to the main frame; (d) a tine mounting member mounted to the arm member so as to undergo pivotal movement relative to and independently of the arm member; (e) at least one tine having a substantially curved configuration and being mounted to and extending outwardly and downwardly from the tine mounting member; and (f) means for respectively pivotally moving the arm member relative to the main frame and the tine relative to the arm member through respective first and second arcuate paths toward and away from the support member and an object between the tine and support member such that the tine and support member together may grasp the object for relocating the object upon maneuvering of the apparatus by operation of the material handling vehicle. The apparatus preferably comprises a pair of the tines being spaced apart from one another and mounted to and extending outwardly and downwardly from the tine mounting member. The tines preferably extend in substantially parallel relationship to one another.
More particularly, the pivotally moving means includes a main actuation mechanism and an auxiliary actuation mechanism. The main actuation mechanism is mounted to the main frame and to the arm member and is extendable and retractable to pivotally move the arm member and tines therewith vertically through the first arcuate path relative to the main frame toward and away from the support member and an object disposed between the arm member and the support member. The auxiliary actuation mechanism is mounted to the arm member and to the tine mounting member and is extendable and retractable to pivotally move the tine mounting member and tines therewith vertically through the second arcuate path relative to the arm member toward and away from the support member and the object between the tines and the support member.
Also, the support member includes an upright portion and a base portion. The upright portion is mounted to the main frame and disposed in a transverse relationship thereto adjacent to the lower end of the main frame. The base portion is attached to the upright portion and extends outwardly therefrom so as to provide the support member in a generally L-shaped configuration in cross-section such that the upright portion can be placed against an edge of the object to be grasped and the base portion can be placed under the edge of the object to be lifted.
Further, the main frame has opposite lateral sides. The arm member has a pair of interconnected links disposed in substantially parallel relation to and spaced apart from one another. Each link has opposite outer and inner ends and is pivotally mounted at the inner end to one of the opposite lateral sides of the main frame at a location closer to the upper end than to the lower end of the main frame. The tine mounting member is pivotally mounted to the outer ends of the links of the arm member.
The apparatus further comprises a pair of upper and lower coupling members. The lower coupling member is fixedly mounted to the main frame at a location slightly higher than and on an opposite side of the main frame from the support member. The upper coupling member is spaced above the lower coupling member and fixedly mounted to the main frame at a location between and spaced from the lower and upper ends of the main frame. The upper and lower coupling members are adapted for attaching the apparatus to a lift mechanism of the material handling vehicle.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.